Fallen
by bree.the.vampier
Summary: Better summary inside! Edward is a bad vampire locked up in hell. Bella is an angel in heaven. Something drastic happens and Bella is banished to hell for eternity. They lock her up with Edward in a 'jail cell'. What does Edward think of his new cell mate
1. Cell Mate

**SUMMARY:** **Edward is a bad vampire who is locked up in a 'jail cell'in hell. Bella is an angel with haunting memories as a human. One day something drastic happens to the city of heaven and somehow its _all_ Bella's fault. She is banished to hell for eternity. The only place they can put her with so much security is a 'jail cell'. What will Edward think of his new cell mate? Could love bloom? **

* * *

Fallen

Chapter 1 – Cell Mate

Edward

I was locked up in my stone brick cell alone, loathing myself, dreaming of killing more innocents just so I could hear their screams and cries for mercy. I enjoyed it so much. Every other cell mate they'd given me I'd killed. It was fun, and as easy as breathing. It was almost as if I was created to kill, which I was seeing as I was a vampire. Carlisle created me about 110 years ago in heaven, he meant for me to be a saint, doing good deeds all the time, teaching others to be good, never an ounce of evil to run through me.

That obviously turned out the wrong way.

I chuckled darkly remembering what got me put in here in the first place.

I'm currently in hell, locked away in the highest tower, made with thick stone bricks. Why haven't I broken out yet? Well Aro, the leader of hell, I guess you could call him the devil but he is too kind hearted for a title like that, has one too many members of his army that can hold force fields, he has 37 of them taking shifts every 24 hours, keeping me locked up. I am the most powerful creature in existence. I could over throw Aro if I wanted to, extremely easily but I couldn't be bothered to kill all of those other creatures he calls guards.

Some call me black heart. I am simply too evil to be named anything else. I rather enjoy hearing them tell stories about me to others, scaring them.

Some of those in heaven don't believe in me, they believe there could never be anything that would kill so many innocents.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a thought entered my mind from Aro.

_Edward, we are giving you a new cell mate. Please don't kill this one she seems good but she has done far too much evil to be excused for. We may take her out, if she proves innocent but the only cell available with so much security is yours. Give her a chance, you may like her, so don't kill her…please_

I grimaced as he said 'you may like her'. I never like anyone. I have far too much time to spend killing rather than 'giving people chances'.

I heard the screams, coming from down the hall then. The two highest respected guards, Felix and Demitri were dragging the screaming girl toward my cell that I would now have to share. I didn't care what Aro said I would kill her anyway.

"No! No please! Please! Anywhere! Anywhere but here! Please! He'll kill me! He'll kill me! I'm innocent! Please! I'm innocent! I swear! Please! No! No please! I'm innocent! I'm innocent! I'm innocent! Let me go! Please! No!" she screamed as she begged the guards to let her go. I chuckled darkly, I loved it when my victims scream, it made it all the more enjoyable to kill them, slowly and painfully. Felix and Demitri had blocked me from reading their minds by translating something I didn't care about into another language. I tried reading the girls mind but I couldn't focus in on her mind, she was thrashing around too much. They reached the door now, the girl's screams getting more desperate and frantic. I smiled to myself.

"Please! I'm begging you! No!" She screamed one last time as the other guards took off their force fields while Felix and Demitri opened the large 3foot thick stone door to my cell and opened it up for just a fraction of a second and threw in the girl, the force off their shove threw the girl to the ground.

They slammed the door shut and the guards put their force fields back on.

The girl was crying and desperately trying to stand up. She was so exhausted she was only able to pull herself up enough to a half sitting position.

She looked up at me with frightened eyes and whimpered.

It was then I noticed that she was so beautiful, and so different. Her dark mahogany hair hung think and heavy in soft curls from her head, her big brown eyes were wide with horror, and her plump, blood red lips were parted as she breathed heavily. She was slender but curved nicely. She was wearing a rugged black dress stained in blood and tattered around the edges; it was thinly strapped and it hung to floor length.

Two big black wings stuck out from her back. They were spread out wide, extremely visible even in the new moonlight coming through. They were tattered and had a few feathers missing here and there.

She was beautiful.

I shook my head, banishing such thoughts from my head.

I smiled darkly at her and she crawled backwards frantically until she hit the wall.

"Hello." I smiled darkly again. I tried reading her mind again but nothing was happening, just blank. She must have some power that she's immune to my mind reading.

"Welcome to Hell." I was taunting her a little bit. She didn't respond. She just stared at me, horrified.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She didn't respond. She just hid a little behind her hair.

"Well…?" I prodded.

"B-bella" She stuttered barely above a whisper in a voice so melodic it was hypnotizing. Beautiful Bella, suits her.

"Well Bella I'm Edward, but you already know that. Now Bella what are you? I see you have wings…" I was being casual with her, so she'd think I was 'not as bad as the stories say' then I'd attack her, just like all my other victims.

"I w-was an angel…but…I've fallen…" She said slowly, still extremely scared, her voice managed to still sound like velvet. An angel, that would explain her radiating beauty, but not her blocked mind.

She looked young, only about 17.

"How old were you when you died? And became an angel I mean?" I said keeping my tone even, casual.

"17," She whispered. I was right.

"How did you die?" I asked casually again. She shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

"I…jumped…" She whispered her soft voice shaking. I nodded and smiled again.

"Ah…suicidal were we?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She nodded and looked down, she started sobbing a little. Ouch. That made my heart hurt for some unexplainable reason. I didn't like it when she cried. How strange.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly desperate to hear her voice again. I frowned as I tried to sort out the emotions running through me.

She kept her head down as she spoke.

"Kids at school…the teasing…they took it to far…they hated me so much…and what they did…it…will haunt me forever…I could never forget it if I tried…" She shuddered again. I was suddenly very interested in what she had to say, I wanted to know everything about her. What is wrong with me?

"What did they do?" I asked frowning again as I tried to sort out my emotions. They were running wild.

She had her head in her hands as she spoke, sobbing quietly.

"_Why do you even want to know?_" She seethed. I wasn't expecting that.

"That's a very good question, but you shouldn't be rude to me, you mustn't forget who I am," I warned her. She'd looked up as I spoke and she had a dark look in her eyes.

"Do I look like I care? Because I don't. I died once. Then I died again just a few hours ago, I'm not afraid of death, I don't care what happens to me now. I'm innocent and I will stand by that. If nobody wants to listen to me then fine. My whole life no one ever listened to me. I don't care what happens anymore because nobody ever cared for me… I don't understand why I _should_ care anymore, so why don't you just go ahead and kill me?" Her tone was menacing as she seethed at me.

I didn't know what to say to that. It was silent for a moment.

"How did you fall?" I asked quietly. I wasn't even sure she'd heard me until she spoke.

"A new angel came up," She spoke in the same quiet tone as I had asked her in "She had strange powers. She could erase your memory and fill it with thoughts that were from her mind, that she made up, she could then convince you that what you were thinking was correct, she was also able to make people do things, things they never dreamed of doing…and she learned to use her powers for evil…one day…I was sitting alone, resting enjoying peace when I heard screams…I flew over as fast as I could…and there she was…using powers on the rest of the city of heaven…"She whimpered "She made them…all…kill themselves, banish themselves from existence…horrifically" She broke off and whimpered again before she continued "All my new family and friends…all dead…I don't think I've ever seen so many loose souls ever. They were all swarming the city, floating through places, reaping the souls of other innocents. She made them do all of it. Then when Carlisle came to see what was wrong…she erased his memory…and she blamed the whole thing on me…and you know why?...Because I was prettier than her…"She broke off again, disgusted and started sobbing "And the worst part of all of this is…she was the same girl that caused me to commit suicide all those years back…and for the same reason…" She started crying again.

"How could anyone be so evil?" She whispered out loud to herself.

Hearing her say that made me think of everything I'd done that was evil. I didn't like thinking about the other side of the story, I shuddered away from my thoughts. Why did she have to be good? It would have been much easier to kill someone who was bad and wasn't so beautiful.

* * *

**What do you think? Please reveiw, i've written 4 chapters so far but if the story is crap let me know ok?**

**Oh and just coz im starting a new story doesnt mean im abandoning my other one, im still continuing it.**

**Bye!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The City Of Hades

Fallen

Chapter 2 – The City of Hades

Bella

I sat there, crying into my hands. I knew he was staring at me, he always does. I had stayed cooped up in this little corner of the dungeon, for the past few hours, just crying.

I stopped after a few more minutes, I guess I'd just run out of tears. I was just staring at a stone on the floor when I saw light creep in.

I looked up to see where it was coming from. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a window, it was small about 2 feet squared. I was confused for a number of reasons. 1. If there was a window there, why hadn't Edward escaped yet? 2. Where was the light coming from? It was so strange. It wasn't even a normal light it was, a hazy orangey yellow sort of light, it filtered through the window, illuminating the whole cell.

I never noticed before how truly beautiful Edward was.

When it was dark the only thing I could see was his silhouette, and his eyes. Those blood red, crimson eyes were looking straight at me. His pale skin was illuminated slightly by the strange orange light, making him glow, his dark bronze hair was tousled slightly, and he was wearing what looked like a pair of rugged old jeans, which were once a pale blue. He was shirtless. I had to stop myself from letting my mouth fall open.

His muscled chest looked like it had been sculptured perfectly from marble. His muscled arms were crossed over his chest, his stance casual, leaning against the wall, ankles crossed. For some reason he was keeping as far away from the window as possible.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He was more beautiful than an Angel.

I looked away quickly before he noticed my intent staring.

My attention went back to the strange light. I stood quietly. I walked over to the window and looked out. I gasped eyes wide.

It was the city of Hades. The strange light was coming from a very small, blazing red sun, just beginning to rise, though there was no heat coming from it. It sent a hazy orange light over the whole city. The city was nothing of what I expected. Demons, lost souls, ghosts all roamed the city. I shuddered away from the sight; it reminded me too much of what the city of Heaven looked like after _she_ had destroyed it. I didn't even want to think her name.

I distracted myself by looking at the window itself. It was just an open section in the stones.

I used my power then. I placed my hand on one of the stones that was framing the window and closed my eyes.

I let the images flood my head. The window had always been there, but no one could ever escape out of it because of the army of vampires that kept this dungeon unbreakable, also kept an invisible barrier over the window, blocking it from anyone, just like the rest of the dungeon.

The images slowed until they disappeared in a dark haze. My eyelids fluttered open.

I stared out at Hades again. I noticed there was the statue of _Black Aggie_ roaming the city, though it wasn't a statue, it was the real thing. I shuddered again. I could also see the _La Malhora_.

"What were you doing just now, with your hand on the wall?" Edward asked quietly, curiosity burned in his crimson eyes when I turned to look at him.

"I was seeing how the window got there and why you hadn't escaped from it yet," I said. He looked even more confused.

"I have this power, well actually I have a few but this one…I have to touch something with my hand and well it's a little difficult to explain but when I close my eyes, I see the history of something or someone, or I can know what someone is thinking. It's difficult to explain but it took me a few years to master it properly, I still don't know the extent of it," I told him. His brow furrowed slightly and he nodded.

"You said you had other powers…?" He pressed on.

"Yes," I said slightly hesitantly. He raised his eyebrows in a gesture for me to continue.

"Well…I used to be able to control the elementals of the earth, from the heavens, and in heaven but I'm not sure if I can do that here…and my other power is a shield" I said, feeling embarrassed slightly.

"A shield? Care to elaborate?" He asked.

"Well I can block things, not physically but mentally…like mental attacks and things. And I can project it out from me, to others to protect them as well…" I said remembering my first training session with my friends Kate and Garrett. I quickly got rid of that thought; I didn't want to think about them, they didn't deserve to _go_.

"When you say block things mentally…can you block…mind reading?" He asked.

"I can block anything that has to do with protecting the mind and soul," I said.

"That explains it…"He trailed off. I looked at him inquisitively.

"I'm a mind reader. I've been trying to read your thoughts for the last few hours. I was wondering why I couldn't get through." He half smiled, momentarily dazzling me.

"Oh," was all I could answer with. I turned back around to Hades. Though it was horrifying to watch, I just couldn't look away.

Curious, I put my hand up against the force field of the window.

"No!" Edward yelled and was by my side in half a second.

"What?" I asked turning toward him, my hand still against the force field.

His expression was torn between horror and confusion. I was struck by his beauty I'd never seen him up close before. He sparkled a little in the sunlight, maybe that's why he was trying to stay away from the window earlier.

"Are you ok?" He said pulling my hand away from the window, and electric spark shocked through me as he did.

"Yes…why?" I was very confused now.

"Aren't you hurting?"

"No…should I be?" I was even more confused now.

"But…you touched…the force…field…"He trailed off slightly "Your shield…it must be able to block the electricity of the force field…"He trailed off again, his velvety voice confused but his expression calculating.

"I can block anything mental; someone of the army must be able to project an electrical force…" I said. He nodded.

"Jane…" He looked up at me then curious.

"You said you can project your shield, if you can block yourself from Jane's power could you expand it to someone else so they could not be harmed by her either…?" He asked.

"I guess…"

"Could you project it towards me?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yes…"

"I want to see if Jane's power works on me if I'm shielded." He smiled.

"Oh…ok" I said.

I let the shield out, flexing it like a muscle around Edward.

"Ok, touch the force field," I told him. He hesitantly lifted his hand, slowly bringing it up towards the force field. He slowly put his hand up towards the window, touching the electrical field with his index finger.

He smiled as he put his whole hand against it.

"Amazing, I don't feel a thing" he smiled again, looking as beautiful as ever.

He took his hand away, still smiling only when he looked at me he had a twinkle in his eye.

It was hard to imagine someone as beautiful as him could ever be so evil.

I brought the shield back in, flexing it along the way.

"Very interesting… Can you ever unblock your mind from my mind reading? Or anything else? Can you take off the shield?" He asked.

"Well, I can sort of project my thoughts to you…if that's what you're wondering." It sounded like a question.

His expression brightened with willing and curiosity.

"But it's _very_ difficult…" I told him.

"I just want to see, I won't break your concentration. I'm just curious," He said simply.

"Well…what do you want to see…?" I asked a little reluctantly.

He thought about it for a moment.

"I want to see your life, your memories." He smiled crookedly. I frowned.

"I don't really want to revisit those…" I looked down.

"I'll show you my memories or 'history' as you called it before," He offered.

My curiosity got the best of me.

"Ok deal…" I said defeated. I really wanted to know what he was like when he was human.

"Be very still, it won't work unless I'm fully concentrating," I warned. He nodded.

I reached my hands up hesitantly, placing my finger tips lightly on his temples. I mentally noted how smooth his skin was.

I closed my eyes, frowning from concentration. I felt the elasticity of my shield recoil as it fought to protect me. I had to strain to push it entirely away from me, I focused hard on it.

He gasped quietly; I knew it was working then so I concentrated even harder, dredging up the wretched memories I'd worked so hard to keep repressed inside my mind.

I started off with my child hood, the memories were not clear, dim human memories, seen through weak eyes and heard through weak ears.

I started off with school, remembering my first friend I made Angela…coming home to tell my mother about it…the way she said 'I really don't care now go away you annoying little child'. The way it hurt so much in a way I didn't understand because I was so young…I moved to memories from when I started my teenage years, I was about 14…the day I was sitting on top of the stairs watching my parents fighting down stairs, the ache I felt in my heart as I cried when I my mother stormed out of the house that night…the next day when the police officer came to our door, telling us that my mother had been killed in a car accident…the pain of when my father started beating me because it was 'my fault' my mother had left and been killed…The day people started noticing my bruises their expressions when I said 'I fell…I'm very clumsy'…The first day I met _her_…The way she'd tease me in the school corridors and get the whole school to laugh at me while I walked by…The pain from when senior boys used to bash me up after school and scatter my books everywhere…The hatred I felt when no one believed me…More pain from when my father would beat me every day after school when he was drunk…I moved further on in my memories up until I was 17…How _her_ teasing got worse and worse, how the bashing and beating got worse…How no one ever believed me about anything I said…The day they took it to far, telling me my mother's death was my fault, them screaming at me that I was to blame…My mother was loved throughout the whole town and how they will never forgive me for what I did…The way they threw me to the ground, pulling my hair, throwing buckets of ice cold water on me…How _hard_ they hit me…The way they ran when they heard people coming…The way I ran too, in the opposite direction toward the cliff…How I screamed 'Why is this happening to me?' at the top of my lungs in a desperate cry for someone to wake up and believe me…The way I didn't have to think twice before I knew I could just end it all, the way I _should_ just end it all…The feeling of the air rushing around me as I jumped…The burn of the salty water in my lungs as I drowned…The happy smile that covered my face as I fell into the black of unconsciousness.

I stopped then, my shield flung back like an elastic band. I felt very over worked. I opened my eyes, and pulled my hands away.

Edward's expression was pained, disgusted and…sympathetic?

"Sorry, it's very exhausting to hold my shield out for that long…I can't continue at the moment, though I don't sleep I do need to rest for a moment," I said breathing deeply. I'd never held it like that for so long.

"No, no. It's fine." He looked down and started to walk away. "I need to think anyway," he added quietly as he went to sit down in the farthest corner of the room, he wrapped his arms around his knees closing his eyes, a pained yet thoughtful expression covered his beautiful face.

I sat down where I was, cross legged leaning against the stone walls.

I decided it was a good time to see if I could use my elemental powers in here.

* * *

**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	3. Elementals

Fallen

Chapter 3 – Elementals

Edward

I couldn't believe what was going through my head. When she'd showed me her thoughts I'd planned to attack her when she was weak, vulnerable but her memories…they were so…horrific. I felt so _guilty_ for thinking such thoughts about killing her.

How could I do that?

Then other thoughts flowed through my mind…all the other innocents I'd killed. What had their lives been like? Would I have killed them if they were as horrific as Bella's?

Those were the thoughts that were filling my head for the past hour when I heard something.

Splashing?

I opened my eyes and saw Bella sitting down, with her hands held up, controlling an amount of water forced into the shape of a sphere, the splashing noise was her moving it around.

I gasped, shocked – How did she do that?

She heard me and looked up surprised. She lost her concentration on the strange sphere of water and it dropped, splashing all over her, soaking her.

Her mouth fell open.

"Great, thanks a lot Edward," She said sarcastically. I snickered.

She looked kind of…sexy soaked in water.

I shook my head, ok that thought was way out of line…even if it was true…_stop it Edward!_

She stood up.

"Now how am I gonna dry myself?" she said out loud as she looked around the room.

"How…did you do that?" I asked unable to control my stare as she moved around the room.

"Hold on…I'll tell you later…"She was distracted.

She moved to the window.

"Can wind move through here?" She asked, studying the window.

"We don't get wind here, only if there is a storm and there is not many of those," I told her.

"Well, hell is about to get some wind, whether they like it or not," She said smugly.

She raised her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I moved to go stand near her.

"Shh…I'll explain in a minute," She said with her eyes closed.

I heard a low rumble of thunder, so low that if I didn't have sensitive hearing I would have missed it. She smiled as she heard it too.

I looked out the window, I saw the 'sky' start to swirl slightly, then all of a sudden a big gust of wind blew through the window.

I looked at Bella, the wind swirled her long hair around, drying it along with the rest of her.

The wind slowed and eventually stopped. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Cool, I'm dry again." She smiled at her achievement.

I just stood there in awe – of her powers and her beauty.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked trying to rid my mind from the thoughts of wanting to kiss her.

"Well, I always had those powers and I wasn't sure if I could still use them but it looks like I can." She smiled again and went to sit down in the corner.

She sighed.

"What other elements can you control?" I asked, moving to sit in front of her.

"All of them. You see I'm the fifth element. Without me, there would be no earth…" She said staring off into space. I couldn't help but stare at her and marvel in her radiating beauty.

"How long have you been an angel?" I asked suddenly.

"What? Oh…umm…wait what day is it today?" She asked me, her expression calculating.

"September 13th," I answered immediately. Her eyes widened.

"Really? That came around fast, well 3 years exactly today. The day I…jumped was my birthday so the day I was born was also the day I died only it was 17 years later," She said looking down.

"Oh," Was all I managed to say.

"How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"17," I answered automatically.

"No, I mean how old are you actually?" She asked in an obvious tone.

"About 110 years old." I looked at her expression carefully, wondering if my real age would upset her. She didn't look bothered.

"Can I have a look at your history?" She asked timidly.

I sighed.

"I guess that was part of our deal, wasn't it?" I smiled crookedly. I think this was the most smiling I had done in my entire life as a vampire.

"What do I have to do?" I asked her.

"Just hold out your hand, you don't need to think of anything because if your memories are connected properly I'll see them," She said. I held my hand out. She took it and flipped it over so it was facing palm up. She was holding my hand in both of hers as she closed her eyes.

Bella

He's so dreamy…His hand was so smooth and fit perfectly together with mine.

_Focus Bella!_

I closed my eyes and focused on his history.

His first memories were dim human memories, they were nice and pleasant, the usual average family, usual school friends and such.

But then suddenly there were distressed memories. He was in immense pain and he was very weak. He could barley open his eyes all he saw was a big white room, with a lot of people looking over him with pained expressions. He seemed to be lying down on a bed of some sort. Some one yelled something out which was unintelligible to his ears. Someone was crying and they came over to him hugging his limp body tightly, it was his mother. The amount of love that covered that memory was almost unbearable.

Someone in a dirtied white coat was standing over him suddenly.

"I'm sorry son, it's all we can do…"He said. Then something sharp and cold dug deep into the skin of his arm, at the crease of his elbow, right into the main artery there.

His eyes drooped shut as he fought to keep them open, the darkness was covering his vision, and he realized that they were putting him to sleep. Forever.

An agonized growl came from his throat as he spiraled down into nothingness.

It surprised me greatly when his memories suddenly came to a dark, hazy place. I realized that the history was ending. I was confused.

I opened my eyes to look at him questioningly.

His expression was serene, tranquil.

"Why doesn't your history keep going?" I asked him confused but curious.

"What?" He obviously didn't hear me. Strange.

"Your history, it stopped all of a sudden. You were in a white room and there were lots of people standing over you, they put something sharp in your arm and then everything went black and your memories ended…"I trailed off.

He shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why that is…" He looked straight into my eyes as he said this, feigning and innocent expression.

"You're lying," I said. I don't know why he was but it annoyed me for some reason.

"No I'm not," He retorted.

"Yes you are. I'm not stupid. Your pupils are dilated, your eyebrows are bleak, your lip is upturned and you're making more eye contact then necessary." I told him. Smug yet still annoyed.

His expression then turned into confusion.

"How do you do that?" He asked "Neither human nor vampire would have been able to see through that…"He was mystified.

"Training. We were taught to see who the real innocents were from the ones who were the liars…" I was smug about the fact that I caught him out. But I was still annoyed as to why he was hiding his memories from me.

His expression was pained.

"Why won't you let me see them?" I asked sort of sympathetically. I'd forgotten I was still holding his hand and as a knee jerk reaction to my sympathy, I squeezed his hand lightly.

His pained expression was torn. He looked down at our hands and he was suddenly furious. His hand curled into a fist inside mine.

"It's none of your business!" He growled and ripped his hand from mine, running at vampire speed to the other side of the room, which he sat in the corner of, wrapping his arms around his knees and closing his eyes with the same pained expression.

I couldn't help the huge wave of hurt that crashed over me. The tiniest of tiny whimpers escaped my open mouth which was wide with shock.

Edward flinched but didn't open his eyes.

I just sat there, staring at the floor.

After about an hour later I heard loud foot steps making their way closer to the door.

Edward looked up then, he glanced at me for a second then to the door.

"Isabella! Time for your torture!" Something roared in a very deep monstrous voice.

I gasped a moved further away from the door to the corner.

"Oh no…" Edward shook his head in horror. There was a loud thumping noise. Then everything happened very fast.

The door burst open and Felix and Demitri ran in at vampire speed, grabbing me firmly in there steal grasp and ran back out the door dragging me painfully with them.

* * *

**REVEIW! **

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

xoxo


	4. Emotional and Physical Torture

Fallen

Chapter 4 – Emotional and Physical Torture

Bella 4 Hours later

Felix and Demitri dragged my limp body by my arms back down the dark, cold hall.

I was in too much pain to care what they did with me now.

I'd already been thrown over hot coals, boiled in innocent blood, then boiled in holy water, then beaten with hot, glowing red clubs.

Even though my skin could not burn I still felt the pain as if my skin were blistering and being scorned the way a humans skin would.

But every time I felt physical pain, blood would bleed from my eyes, as if I were crying blood, which is what I was doing I guess.

I didn't realize we had come to my cell. Something very cold and sharp touched my neck. Then they threw the door open and shoved me 'too roughly than necessary' to the stone cold floor of the cell.

I heard the door slam shut again and their footsteps as they walked away laughing darkly to themselves.

I tried lifting myself off the ground but failed miserably.

"Bella?" I heard the velvet soft voice of Edward from across the room.

Edward

Why am I so horrible? Why haven't I asked my self that question before? Why haven't I actually sat down one day and asked myself 'Hey Edward, just wondering why are you so god damned evil?' Oh, right. Because I'm a poor excuse for an idiot.

When I walked away from her I could just feel the waves of hurt rolling off her. Then she whimpered. _She whimpered_. It just broke my heart to hear it.

Then she was tortured. And I have no idea why I didn't stop them from getting to her. I could have easily. But no. Because I'm an idiot, aren't I? I just sat there and let it all happen.

Then the entire time she was gone I had to sit there and suffer in the agonizing sound of her screams. I let myself suffer because I deserved to.

And now here I was waiting eagerly to see Bella and tell her I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I ever did and didn't do.

I could hear the foot steps now…and the sound of her ragged body being dragged across the ground.

They stopped at the door for a few seconds before they threw it open and shoved her body very roughly to the ground. Then they fled laughing the whole way.

If I could cry, I would be. Her body was stained in blood and holy water; she had ash frizzled into her rugged dress.

And her face, her beautiful face was streaked with bloodstained tears. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted as she was breathing ever so faintly.

"Bella?" Was all I managed to say. She barely even opened her eyes to look at me and then they rolled back into her head.

"Oh Bella…" I whimpered and ran over to her, kneeling next to her.

She nudged her arm towards me. I grasped her hand tightly, but not so tightly it would hurt her.

"H…elp….mee…" she rasped in a pained whisper. I put my hand against her cheek. She opened her eyes weakly.

"I can't do anything Bella. You just have to wait until you recover, that's just the way it works. I wish I could help you…" I sighed stroking her cheek with my thumb. It felt like an ice cold knife had been stabbed deep into my chest multiple times seeing her in pain like this. It put me through pain.

I decided she probably wouldn't be very comfortable laying here like this.

I picked her up bridal style and sat down in the corner with her on my lap, her head resting against my chest.

She whimpered again. I held her, my arms around her waist my chin on her head, trying to comfort her.

An agonized groan came from her mouth as her hand went up to hold her neck.

"Bella? Let me have a look at your neck…" I gently pried away her fingers and moved her long hair away from her neck.

I gasped. "Oh no…"

Two half crescent shaped marks we deep into her skin. One of _them_ had bitten her.

She shrieked then, as the venom was spreading around her body.

"Bella, listen to me, stay awake. You've been bitten, the venom is spreading around your body but it will be over soon, you're a fallen angel so the venom won't have an effect on you, it will just be very painful. But what ever you do you can't go to sleep." I pattered her cheek lightly, trying to get her to look at me, her eyes just kept rolling into the back of her head "Bella! Do you understand me? Stay awake; listen to the sound of my voice. You can't go to sleep no matter how badly you want to." I was trying everything I could to get her to understand me, but she wasn't showing any signs that she could actually hear me.

"Bella! Do you understand me?!" I almost yelled, in a pained voice.

"Y…ye...s…"She rasped, obviously making an effort to try and look at me.

"That's good, stay awake ok, just listen to my voice, it will be over in 3 hours, just stay awake…" I pleaded to her.

"Ok…" she croaked. She could barely talk.

"I'm going to keep asking you questions and I want you to answer them as best you can so that I know you're awake, ok?" I asked her, she nodded weakly.

"What's you favourite colour?" I blurted. It was the only thing I could think of.

"It…changes…" She whispered.

"What's your favourite colour today?" I asked desperately trying to get her to keep talking.

"White…"

"Why White?" I didn't realize how intriguing she was until now.

"I…miss white…everything…that's…supposed to be…white, clouds…light…my wings…my dress…is all dark here…I miss…it…" She rasped. I stroked her cheek, a lame attempt at comforting her.

"What's your favourite gem stone?" I fired off.

"It used…to be…Topaz but…it's…changed to…Garnet…"

"Why?" It was a normal enough answer but I still wanted to know aside from the fact that I had to ask in order to keep her awake.

"It's…the colour…of…your…eyes…" She shrieked then in pain. It momentarily stunned my intense happiness over this fact.

"Shh…it's ok," I cooed stroking her cheek. She quieted down when I did that. I allowed myself to indulge in the thoughts of her possible liking to me.

Her favourite gem stone was the _colour of my eyes…_

"What flowers do you prefer?" I was just asking random questions that popped up in head.

"Freesia…" It broke my stone cold heart to see her fighting so hard to stay awake, to stay _alive_.

"Bella look at me! Do not look away, keep talking to me!" I begged.

She nodded weakly.

I realized in that moment, in that second the reason why my emotions have been running wild. The reason why I felt an electric shock when I touched Bella, the reason I started to smile again.

I was in love with Bella.

I smiled and hugged her closer to me.

"Why…are…y…you…h...elping…meee…?" Bella asked me quietly, still in immense pain.

"You asked me to." I was slightly amused by her question.

"Yes…but…you…were…angry…with…meee…" She frowned as she whispered this.

I frowned, and then remembered how rude I'd been to her earlier.

"No Bella, I was angry with myself…I'm angry about…" This was a hard thing to confess.

"I'm angry because I feel so guilty about everything I've ever done that was evil or mean…" I said quietly, stroking her cheek gently.

"Tell…me…why…you…did…it…then…if…you…feeeel…guiltyyy…" She whispered.

I didn't know what to say to that. I just kept stroking her cheek gently.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"I don't…understand…they…say…you…have…no…heart…but…you…are…so… nice…to...me…" The corners of her lips turned up in a faint smile, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

_Because I love you._

That seemed like a bit much.

"You're different from anyone I've ever known Bella…" I sighed.

She smiled.

We talked quietly for a long time after that. It surprised me when she gasped all of a sudden.

"It's gone!" She gasped eyes wide.

"What's gone? Bella are you alright?" I worried nervously.

"I'm great! All the pain is gone. It's gone! Completely!" She smiled brightly, she tried to get up but my arms were still around her waist.

"Edward? Can I get up now?" She asked, embarrassed.

She was still sitting snugly in my lap and I didn't want her to get up.

"Sure…"I answered releasing my arms. I tried not to show my sadness.

She smiled sweetly and got up. She sighed, she sounded sad.

That made my heart hurt.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, I couldn't help my staring as she moved around the room.

"Better…" She frowned "You never did tell me _why_ you care for me, I'm utterly confused…" She said.

I sighed.

* * *

**REVEIW! **

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

xoxo


	5. Edward's History

Chapter 5 – Edward's History

Bella

"How do you feel?" He asked me, I could feel him staring at me as I moved around the room, stretching.

"Better…" I frowned. I realized I was still waiting for an answer to my question he kept evading. "You never did tell me _why_ you care for me, I'm utterly confused…" I said.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't have the answer to that question. I'm afraid I am still…figuring some things out." He struggled for words, his expression contorted into a million different expressions. The only one I could decipher was a mixture of self hatred and something else.

"Oh…" Was all I managed to say. I felt so…well it was an odd feeling; I'd never had it before…ever.

It made me feel so…happy. And so powerful. I felt like I could fly a million miles and back; sing for hours on end the song of the angels.

And it was all because of Edward.

I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked softly. He was suddenly standing next to me.

I could hardly think with him so close, his scent was almost over powering me.

"Ummm…n-nothing," I stuttered out. His brow furrowed the tiniest bit.

"You are very frustratingly intriguing sometimes Bella" I knew he was joking because the side of his mouth pulled up into the most beautiful crooked smile.

I giggled nervously, wondering if that was a good or bad thing.

This reminded me of how confused I was before.

If the all mighty Black Hearted Edward was so evil, why was he being so…nice to me?

"Edward…Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," He smiled, "but yes you may." He waved his hand in a gesture for me to continue.

"It's a bit personal…but…If you were…are…so evil…why are you so kind to me? I've heard so many stories about you, so many stories where you are just so…evil. But I don't understand. I was so scared of you before, but I'm not sure what there is to be scared of you now," I said to him. I wasn't sure if I made sense but he seemed to understand me.

It took him a moment to answer, and when he did it was only a whisper.

"Would you like to see?" He held his hand out to me.

He was going to let me see his history, his real history.

His expression was emotionless. He was hiding his emotions from me.

I hesitantly took his hand in mine and closed my eyes, he closed his eyes too.

It started off all dark and hazy, but it got lighter and lighter, so bright it was hard to concentrate.

It was the brightest light I'd seen in a long time.

It was the light of heaven. I'd missed it so much, but I had to focus on the memories not the light.

_Stupid Bella, focus!_

Edward was in heaven, it was his 5th day.

He had committed the bad deed and he was being damned to live down on earth. He could remember the sadness in Carlisle expression. He felt guilty when he thought about it.

The memories moved forward a little. Edward was hiding in a dark alley way.

It was very late at night and a lady was coming back from the office. She was taking a short cut through the alley. Bad idea.

Edward killed her very, very slowly and very painfully. He enjoyed her screams, he thrived on his victims screams. It made him happy to hear them scream.

I cringed.

The memories moved forward a little more.

Edward was at a park. There was a couple there, kissing sweetly under the stars.

They were dead in slow painful seconds.

The memories kept going, all similar to the last. All gruesome, all making me cringe. All consisted of screams that could be heard miles away. But whoever was brave enough to come and save one of Edward's victims was killed the same way as his victims. Slow and Painful.

But there was one memory that started that I didn't want to see, yet I couldn't break away.

Edward was at a fair at night time.

There was a little girl, lost. Crying and walking all over the fairgrounds calling out for her 'momma', she couldn't find her anywhere. She was holding a red balloon, she remembered that her mother told her to let it go in the sky if she was lost and her mother would find her.

Edward didn't even give her the chance to let it go.

They still haven't found her mangled, disfigured, dismembered body that was dumped at the bottom of a nearby lake, rotting away slowly.

I screamed and dropped Edward's hand. I didn't want to see anymore. Ever.

I backed away until I hit the wall. Why couldn't the wall go any further back?

"Bella?" Edward asked shocked by my reaction. Did he expect anything else?

"Stay away from me," I warned. He looked hurt by what I said.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. Ever," He vowed.

"I don't trust you!" I yelled, moving further away from him as he walked closer towards me.

"Bella, please." I was backed against the corner. It was very uncomfortable, my wings were out and tensed ready to fly me off at any moment. Kind of hard when I was in an in-closed, stone cell.

Edward stepped closer; he was only a meter away from me.

I shivered. He looked so innocent and nice and beautiful and kind and wonderful and… and… and…I was afraid of him.

"Bella, I'm NOT going to hurt you," he said, looking directly into my eyes.

I shook my head closing my eyes. I didn't want to look at him.

"Bella?" His voice was suddenly right in front of me.

I shook my head again, refusing to open my eyes.

"Are you really that disgusted with me?" he asked. It wasn't what he said that made me open my eyes in shock. It was his tone of voice.

It matched his expression.

Pure sadness, self hatred, guilt.

His face was closer than I expected.

His eyes were boring into mine.

"Are you?" He asked in a whisper. His sweet breath blew on my face; I was stunned for a few seconds.

I took a deep breath.

I looked down ashamed of myself.

There was nothing to be afraid. Yes, he murdered lots of innocents but he took care of me, he was nice to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, still looking down "I guess I got a bit over whelmed. And to answer question…yes I am disgusted with what you did but…not so much that I want you to stay away from me. I over reacted and I'm sorry."

Edward lifted up my chin so I was staring straight into his eyes again.

"Bella I promise that I will never harm another innocent soul ever again, and if I do I will be damned to live for all eternity without you," he whispered sincerely.

And he touched his lips to mine softly.

* * *

**i dont want to ruin the moment**

**i know i havent updated for a while. sorry.**

**review please.**

**bree xoxo**


	6. Innocent

Chapter 6 – Innocent

Bella

The kiss was amazing. Really amazing.

It was my first kiss.

And it was perfect.

We were gazing into each other's eyes at the moment, our foreheads touching each other. Every now and then he'd kiss me again, on the cheek, on the lips, on my neck.

He cradled my face in his hands like I was the most breakable thing in existence.

Suddenly we heard footsteps. Coming closer to us, soon they were so close I could hear them clearly walking down the hall.

My eyes widened as I recognised the familiar, heavy, footsteps.

"He's back Edward," I whispered in a strained voice. I tried to move as far away from the door as I possibly could but Edward stopped me.

"He won't get past me Bella; he'll never touch you again. But I need a favour, put your shield around me, quickly, he's getting closer," Edward coaxed me.

I let my shield out instantly, stronger than ever around Edward. It was as if it had a mind of its own, and it knew Edward was special. It knew Edward had to be kept safe.

All too soon the footsteps stopped at the door.

"_Isabella_," Felix said slyly, "_Sweet little Isabella, come out and play_," He chuckled darkly.

I felt sick. His voice made me shudder; it brought back all the memories of my torture.

"I really don't think so...," Edward said sternly. He stood right outside the door, chin up, chest out. His most intimidating stance.

Stunned silence was almost audible from Felix outside the door.

"Edward. I will be forced to get Jane if you do not comply with our request for Isabella." Felix didn't sound half as threatening as he probably would have intended too.

Edward laughed.

"Go ahead, get your precious Jane. She can't touch me," Edward stated, provoking Felix. He obviously wanted to show off the fact that my shield was unbreakable.

Felix stomped away aggravated. Edward turned around and winked at me. I smiled shyly back.

In seconds I heard a sickly sweet voice outside the door.

"_Edward_," It purred, I guessed it was Jane "You can't win Edward. This little _angel,_" She spat the word, "isn't worth dying for. So, back away from the door so we can take her and you won't be harmed. If you don't back away from the door I'm going to be forced to hurt you, and I don't want to do that." She said all this as if she was speaking to a 5 year old.

Edward snorted.

"Ha! As if you don't want to hurt me, good one Jane I might just have to give you credit for that one. But I'm afraid I'm not going to let you pass today, or any other day actually so if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave." He sounded deadly, it made me shiver.

I could hear them starting to open the door.

I strengthened my shield as hard as I could, sometimes if I concentrated hard enough I could shield things from physical harm, a force field, like Jane could, except mine didn't hurt people.

The door swung open and Felix and Jane ran through to get to me, but they didn't get very far, they bounced back off my force field before they could go anywhere.

"What the...," Felix said bewildered.

Jane fumed. I could hear her teeth grinding together.

Edward laughed.

"Ugh!" Jane exclaimed and slammed the stone door shut so hard I thought it might shatter, but it didn't.

I heard Felix and Jane's footsteps as they stomped away.

Edward turned around with a triumphant smile on his face.

I smiled and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

He picked me up and swung me around laughing.

"I have to admit that was very funny when they bounced back, how did you do that Bella?" He asked when he put me down; he kept his arms around my waist as I kept mine around his neck.

"Sometimes if I concentrate hard enough my shield can create a force field, a little like Jane I guess, only mine doesn't shock people," I felt almost smug.

"Brilliant," he whispered.

_No you're brilliant_, I wanted to say but he kissed me before I could get a word in.

His lips, smooth and soft brushed against mine slowly. I shivered.

He chuckled at me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella," He sighed, "In all the time I've been alive I've never met anyone like you."

I smiled.

Suddenly there was a high pitched noise. It almost sounded like an alarm but it was so much higher and louder.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped and covered my ears with my hands; I stumbled away from Edward trying to get my bearings.

It was so loud and so painful I wondered where the hell it was coming from.

"Bella?!" I heard Edward ask. His voice was deep enough for me to detect it over the high pitched noise.

He sounded so surprised.

"Bella what's wrong?!"

"What is that noise?!" I all but screamed. It felt like my head was going to explode.

Edward caught my arm to stop me from falling over.

"Bella what's going on?!" Edward looked very stressed and unsure.

"The...sound..." I tried to talk but I found it very hard to move or to say anything, whatever the noise was it was hurting_ so_ much. I felt so weak. "Where is it...coming from?" I struggled to ask.

"What noise? What are you talking about Bella?"

I suddenly realised what it was. It sent a sickening shrill through my body.

"Angel's scream..." I choked out "It's an Angel's scream..."

Somewhere, I didn't know where. An Angel was dying, painfully by the sounds of things.

I crumpled to the floor, still covering my ears from the shrill scream. Edward sat down immediately and held me.

Slowly the scream quietened down, until it became an agonized gurgle.

And it was silent.

_Finally_, the pain was over for that poor innocent angel.

I felt so out of breath.

I uncovered my ears and stared up at Edward.

"Bella?" He asked, looking very uncertain.

"It's over..." I whispered "Finally, she's at peace."

"Bella what's going on? What happened?" He held my face, His brow furrowed as he searched my face.

"An angel. Somewhere, I'm not sure, she was killed. Not killed. Slaughtered. Slowly. Did you know that you can only kill an angel by literally sucking out their soul? We can chopped up into a million pieces and still be alive. Our souls are almost indestructible; those who can destruct them hold a dark power. Many abuse the power." I shuddered.

"But why could you hear her scream and I couldn't?" He asked.

"Because I'm innocent. Only innocent angels can hear the screams of other innocent angels. She was innocent Edward, and she was killed." I shuddered again. "They were going to kill _me_ like that." I whispered looking down.

Edward was speechless.

His thumb grazed over my cheek, wiping away the tears that slid down.

Suddenly a white light appeared in the middle of the room. So bright it could only mean one thing.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed looking down at me.

My tattered, torn, blood stained black dress was changing.

Suddenly I was wearing my white fluttery dress, so _clean_ and glowing.

And my wings, my heavy black, battered, torn up wings had changed too.

My white full, fluffy, light wings were there again.

I gasped.

The light was suddenly bigger and I recognised a shape forming in the middle of the light.

I stood, I realised my halo was back.

My crystal-like, silvery halo, it hovered above my head, sending a glow all around me.

Edward stood too. _Astonished. _

"This is my true form," I whispered to him, smiling a little.

He was still speechless.

I turned back to the white light just in time to see my old friend appear in the middle of it.

_Alice._

"Bella," She said, her sing song voice was one of the lightest I'd heard in a long time.

"Alice," I sighed, bowing my head to her as she did to me.

"It's so nice to see you," she hugged me tightly. I nearly cried I was so happy.

"What brings your presence?" I asked when she let go.

"Your innocence," She stated bluntly. I was slightly taken aback.

"Because you weren't killed, thank god for that, no one heard your voice. We could only tell if you were guilty by your death cries but you weren't dying, you were being tortured, I knew that much but that doesn't end with death," She explained.

"Your innocent Bella and now Carlisle knows it. He's going to negotiate with Aro to get you back, though Aro has a right to keep you. But we will talk about that later, we must get ready to sing, to mourn her death," Alice told me sadly.

"Who was it?" I whispered.

"Angela," She whispered brokenly.

"No!" I gasped shaking my head "No! No! No!" I cried.

Alice shook her head sadly as iridescent tears ran down her face. Tears ran down my own.

"What did she request?" I asked Alice in a dull voice. In heaven Carlisle made us choose our favourite songs we wanted sung by the other angels at our death in mourning.

"Hallelujah," she whispered.

I smiled sadly "She always did love the classics."

"Bella I must leave, I am not permitted to sing here, but the light shall stay, you will be able to sing with us if you stay in it, and I will return when it's over," She said. I nodded and she started to fade away.

I walked slowly into the illuminating light and waited for the others to start the beautiful melody of the music.

Edward watched me, eager and stunned.

"You look so beautiful," He told me. His eyes travelling over me.

I gave a small smile. And I heard the angels playing the music.

"I can hear it!" Edward was shocked.

"I suspect everyone will be able to in a minute," I said.

"3...2...1..." I counted down.

And we _all _started to sing.

Hallelujah.

In memory of Angela Webber, I sang loud and proud along with all the other angels.

When it was over I stepped out of the light and cried. Edward held me tightly, kissing my forehead.

"That was so beautiful, you're so beautiful," He muttered again and again. He was so amazed. I was amazed that he was so amazed.

Someone cleared their throat delicately.

I'd forgotten Alice was there.

We turned to see Alice with a murderous expression on her face.

"Alice? This is Edward," I introduced him quietly.

"I know who he is," She stated not even glancing at him.

"How could you?!" She suddenly exploded "How?! Bella! It's people like _him _that killed Angela, that were going to kill _you_! Demons! Filthy life sucking vampires! Demons!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Alice calm down-," she didn't let me finish.

"You've fallen _in love_ with the universe's most evil creature." She was disgusted.

"How could you?" She was bewildered and angry and sad.

She disappeared before I could answer.

"No!" I reached my arm out in a desperate attempt to somehow keep some of the beautiful light.

It was gone.

She was gone.

Angela was gone.

I fell to my knees and cried.

I almost forgot Edward was there until he pulled me into his lap and let me cry against his chest.

I was a broken angel.

* * *

**Here it is finally! lol..sorry it took so long, i apologise. **

**like it? hate it? lemme know. **

**love ya all**

**bree. xoxox**


End file.
